


Shattered Soul

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Artwork created for the SPN-Reverse Bang 2018 Challenge.





	Shattered Soul

**Author's Note:**

> My art was claimed by rocketmojo & the wonderful story Vices and Virtues Make Whole the Shattered Soul was created to go along with it. Read the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770049 on cyncitymojo's page.

The art and original prompt are listed below.

Original Prompt:

After spending time in the cage with Lucifer, Sam comes back broken. His soul is shattered and he’s an image of his former self. He has to find a way to piece himself back together. The question is, can he do that and still be the brother and man he once was?

The summary was then changed to fit the story. 

After spending time in the Cage with Lucifer, Sam comes back broken. His soul is shattered and he's become several images of himself. He needs to find a way to piece himself back together and he cannot do it alone. The question is, can he do that and still be the brother and man he once was?


End file.
